


Finding Common Ground

by jojo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo99/pseuds/jojo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is trying to stop the twins from testing their products. Fred tries to reason with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Common Ground

_'but I will write to your mother.'_

_'You wouldn't,' said George, horrified, taking a step back from her._

_'Oh, yes, I would,' said Hermione grimly._

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix pg 230 Australian hardback edition**

**xxXXxx**

Fred grabbed Hermione by the arm and led her past Ron and Harry, who both started laughing as they passed, towards the portrait door.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed over her shoulder as they walked through the common room. "I need you to explain...Oh!" Ron was holding his hands up with a "you're on your own" look on his face. Harry looked as if he was trying to stay out of it. His head was buried in his Potions text.

Fred guided her into the first empty classroom they came across. She sat on a desk and Fred chose one facing her.

"I presume there's a reason you dragged me in here," she said.

"I...well, we - George and me - want to know why you are hell bent on stopping us," Fred said.

"You can't just go around poisoning children..."

"Hey, we're not poisoning them," Fred said, put out. "We've tested all of these on ourselves first, you know."

"But...but...Ron and I think..."

"Do you really think Ron will back you up on this? He's not as worried about rules and regulations. His main focus is food and Quidditch. He hasn't even worked out what the whole deal is with girls," Fred said.

"That's for sure," she said, sounding annoyed. "Even Harry's worked that out."

Fred looked at her curiously. "I thought you fancied Ron, not Harry."

Hermione sat up straight and narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think that? I don't fancy either of them."

Fred smothered a laugh. "Right. So it's still Viktor Krum, then?"

She shuffled awkwardly on the desk. "There's nothing going on with him, either."

"Fine. Whatever," Fred said. "That's not really what I want to talk to you about at the moment, anyway."

"You can't expect me to let you use the younger kids as lab rats."

"Rats?" Fred asked curiously. "What do rats have to do with this?"

"Muggles use them as test subjects when they can't use people," Hermione answered automatically.

"O-kay," Fred drawled. "Come on, Hermione. Give me and George a break. This is our dream. This is what we want to do."

"But...it's not...it's not..."

"What? A fancy Ministry career? We're not suited to that and you know it," Fred stated.

Hermione nodded. She couldn't imagine them in the Ministry at all. She admired Fred...and George for their dedication to their future endeavours, but she was torn between that and making sure she did her prefect duties properly. "I just don't want the first and second years being hurt."

"Third years are fine then?" Fred asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, you. No!"

"Fourth years?"

"Fred!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

"Hermione!" Fred said, mimicking her tone.

She hopped off the desk and swatted him on the shoulder. Fred copied her. Hermione smiled a little and swatted him on the other shoulder, which Fred copied again. She chuckled a little and poked him in the ribs, knowing he'd do the same. Soon, they were swatting, prodding, elbowing, and tickling each other.

"It's nice to see you relax and lighten up a little," Fred said once they'd stopped and were calmer.

"Hey! I know how to lighten up," she said, sounding a little put out.

Fred raised his eyebrow.

"I do! Just because you haven't seen me, doesn't mean it's never happened," she said.

"Is that so?" Fred said. "I'm intrigued. I think I need to find out more about you."

"There's nothing too special or interesting about me," she said.

"Rubbish, Hermione. You're probably the cleverest student in the school, besides George and me, of course. We're both brilliant," Fred said.

"Really? And how many OWLs did you both get?" she asked.

"OWLs don't mean anything to us. Our customers won't care how many OWLs or NEWTs we got if we can keep inventing fabulous new products," he said.

Hermione stared at him. She simply didn't know what to say to that because she knew it was true.

"So, Hermione. Can you please help us? We're not going to hurt them, I promise," Fred said, looking straight into her eyes pleadingly.

Hermione stared back and then sighed. She nodded and Fred jumped up and cheered. He then leaned over, hugged her, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He then headed to the door. Hermione stared at his retreating back with her hand over the spot where he kissed her.

At the door, Fred turned. "Thanks, Hermione. You're the best, really."

She nodded and tried to smile.

"You all right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Go on. You go and tell George. I'll be back soon."

"All right, then," he replied and then left the classroom.

Hermione sat in the empty classroom for a long time with her hand covering her cheek. She was a little shocked at Fred's behaviour. No boy had ever kissed her on the spur of the moment before, even if it was just on the cheek. And, of course, it had to be the one boy she had been secretly watching for the past few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back for Kimmy 
> 
> Also, a big thanks to my super beta, mew-tsubaki.


End file.
